The Will of Phillipe V Clemente, (King of Spain and France.)
I really did not want to create one of these... but unfortunately, I over estimated the level of integrity present in my offspring, and less than a week after I stopped coming online, Taylor, (formally an exiled prince of Spain), and Captain Kwager, (a man with no ties to Spain, France, or any country that I know of, no experience in SvS, PvP, Roleplay, or in any form of leading for that matter.) These two men have manipulated the young undeveloped children of POTCO into believeing that they will create a "new" and "better" Spain. One would think that even the stupidest of people would pay no heed to this, considering the guild they are in is named, "The Demon Empire", but ironically, for some unknown reason, God created a vast amount of idiots. To me, this was done solely to give the more intellectually capable human beings the opportunity to rise above the unwashed masses, and help lead this world as it ought to be led. Anyways, due to the present turmoil throughout The Spanish Empire, I will be creating a will that exclusively covers every little detail of every little spec of land that I controlled while in charge, as well as every title, position, or rank that I held. Without further explanation as to the purpose of this document, here it is....... The Crown of Spain - Isabella Clemente-(Bella), Sarah Bonebitter, level 26 (This title gives its holder direct control over the entire empire which indirectly, but legally consists of Austria, Sweden, The Papal States, The Vatican, and Switzerland, and both directly and legally consists of Sardina, France, Portugal, Sicily, Naples, Corsica, and all Spanish North American, South American, and Pacific colonies and commonwealths.) *Isabella Clemente will be charged with the task of instating a new Overlord, and a new Prime Minister, as well as viceroys for every single individual Spanish colony and commonwealth existing within its empire. First in line to the throne of Spain - 'Ben Squidskull (This title grants its holder the right to succeed the Queen, should she renounce the throne.) '''Second in line to the throne of Spain - '(TBD by Isabella Clemente) (This title grants its holder the right to succeed the first in line, should he renounce the throne, if he should succeed the Queen.) 'Duke of Barcelona - '''Jack Darksteel (This title also means, "Third in line", but grants its holder the position of second in command of The Spanish Army, only second to the Overlord.) '''Grand Lord Admiral of The Spanish Navy - '''Ben Squidskull, level 50 - (Already holding this title, and will continue to hold it until further notice) (This title gives its holder complete control over the entire Spanish navy, which consists solely of the guild, "The Scurvy, led by Molly Mcmorrigan/Bingo/Scarlett Fever.) '''The Crown of France - (Protectorate of The Spanish Empire) ' *''I officially dissolve this nation, and as it is a conquered people, a protectorate of Th'e Spanish Empire, I now annex it as a unified region within The Spanish Empire. '' '''The Crown of Portugal - (Protectorate of The Spanish Empire) *''I officially dissolve this nation, and as it is a conquered people, a protectorate of The Spanish Empire, I now annex it as a unified region within The Spanish Empire.'' Head Ranger Lord ' *(I will maintain this title.)'' '''Keeper of The Ranger Code *''(This title will remain with Lord Hector Wildhayes.)'' (More will be covered when I get around to it.)